What's on That Camera?
by aj23701
Summary: Minako and Haruka make a bet on Setsuna. All of the outer senshi are involved with this one along with Minako. Rating is for insinuation.


A/N: This idea was absolutely hilarious. I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes just from thinking about it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I did.

It runs along with my epic, "I Think I'm in Love." It's a stand alone, though. The characters are the same, and it's just a break that happens during one of the many drama-filled days of their lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything else.

"Setsuna-mama, do you masturbate?"

The normally composed woman turned six shades of pink and spluttered. Hotaru blinked as spit flew into her face.

"Relax, Setsuna-mama. I know Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa do it. I was just wondering if you did too."

Setsuna blinked a few times, wishing her blush would go away. "I- uh- I-"

"Yes?"

"On occasion. Why?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I was just curious. I knew if you did it it was natural. There's no telling with those two."

Setsuna nodded, blush finally dying down. "Is that all, Hotaru?"

She shouldn't have asked. She should have thrown the teenager out of her room as soon as she could. She considered running off to the time gates to hide and ignore the girl question, but she had too much work to do to go missing at that moment.

"Setsuna-mama, will you do it tonight?"

The woman once again lost her composure and turned full out red. "Hotaru! That is extremely inappropriate!"

The teen shrugged. "I was just wondering. I mean, you haven't had sex since like, 1414, so it's not wrong for you to have needs and whatnot."

Setsuna frowned. It hadn't been quite that long. "I still don't think you should know whether or not I'm doing it tonight."

Hotaru shrugged again and left the disturbed woman alone to calm down.

* * *

Two blonds were crying tears in Haruka's room. They were listening to the conversation through a walkie talkie. Hotaru had one in her back pocket and the blonds had the other in the middle of Haruka's bed.

Hotaru walked into the room and sat down on the bed with the laughing blonds.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. That was so epic! I wish I could have seen her face!"

"Me too!"

Hotaru smiled at the amused blonds.

Minako composed herself first. "All right, pay up."

Haruka was still chuckling. "Wait a minute, you didn't completely win that one."

Minako crossed her arms. "But I won, so pay up."

Haruka had bet that Setsuna didn't masturbate, or at least wouldn't admit it to Hotaru.

Minako bet that not only did Setsuna masturbate, but that she would tell Hotaru, and do it again tonight.

Haruka lost on two of the accouts. The last had yet to be disproven.

"Well, you'll have to spy on her tonight in order to find out the rest of it. She wouldn't just admit that part."

Haruka frowned. Setsuna was losing her a lot of money lately. "Fine, here. Fifty bucks."

"Thank you ma'am. You'll be giving me the other fifty in the morning, I'm sure."

Haruka "humphed." "We'll see about that. I have a feeling you'll be giving me my money back."

* * *

Minako was in stealth mode. She was wearing long black pants, a black turtle neck sweater and a black beanie. Her hair was half hidden by her beanie, and the rest was tucked into the back of her shirt. It was uncomfortable, but she couldn't risk having Setsuna (or Haruka) catch sight of her sitting in the tree. She had a camera attached to her face so her hands were free for her to move if need be and so she had proof for Haruka.

She relaxed on the tree branch she sat on, waiting for a sign to start recording.

* * *

Minako only had to wait a few hours. Setsuna came back into her room from the shower, clad in a towel. She dropped the fabric to the floor and laid down on her bed, not bothering to put anything else on.

Minako grinned, set her camera to record, and thanked every diety she could think of that Setsuna wasn't as prudish as Haruka thought she was. She sat back on the branch and enjoyed the show before her. Setsuna really was beautiful.

* * *

Setsuna frowned when she heard Michiru's voice at her door.

Standing from her mattress, she grabbed a robe and went to see what the aquanette wanted.

* * *

Minako frowned. "Haruka must have sent her. That cheater." The blond pulled out her cellphone and sent a quick text to the other woman.

_play fair - no more distractions_

Haruka grinned. _all's fair, kid_

Minako glared at her phone. Her next message was to Hotaru. _stop Haru_

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued watching the woman in the house.

* * *

"Michiru-mama, can you help me with something?"

The aquanette stopped mid-motion. "What is it, Hotaru?"

"I have a project I need to work on and I need some help with it. Can you and Haruka-papa help me?"

Michiru got an idea in her head. "Don't you think Setsuna would be better able to help you with a school project?"

Hotaru shook her head. "It's a music project. I need you and Haruka-papa to help me."

Michiru silently cursed. "Can we help you tomorrow?"

The teen shook her head again. "It's due tomorrow."

Michiru frowned. "You put it off-"

"You were busy. I had to wait until you were free to help me. I don't want to be up all night, so can we get started now, please?"

Michiru sighed. "Alright. I'll go get Haruka."

* * *

Minako smiled when she felt her phone vibrate. She didn't anticipate any more interruptions for her or the woman she was watching.

* * *

"Good morning, Haruka. How was your night?"

"Fuck you, Minako."

The younger woman grinned widely. She was awake almost all night. The little sleep she did get she got in a tree, and she woke up by falling out of it onto her ass. She still looked better than the woman sitting in front of her.

"I want my other fifty dollars, Haruka."

Haruka frowned. Her eyes were baggy and her ears hurt. Hotaru was the worst violinist in the world. "I want my fifty dollars, Minako."

Minako pulled out her camera. "I have proof. Give me my money."

Haruka eyed the smaller woman wearily. "I want to watch it first."

Minako grinned. "Go ahead. Enjoy."

The older woman slowly opened the screen on the small digital camera, expecting something to jump out at her. When nothing did, she turned on the device. Minako had fast forwarded to the most interesting part, and Haruka's eyebrows jumped up on her head.

Minako laughed. "It's a shame you can't hear on there. You would be amazed by the sounds she was making."

Haruka nodded. She had to have sounded better than what she was listening to last night.

Michiru looked over Haruka's shoulder to see what the two were watching. "Oh my. When did you get this, Haruka?"

Haruka didn't look up. "I didn't. Minako recorded it last night."

Michiru nodded, though no one saw her. "She's pretty impressive. I take it that she has no idea you recorded this, am I right?"

Minako grinned at the woman with the oddly colored hair. "Nope."

Michiru laughed. "Well if you don't want her to find out, you should put that away. She was right behind me when I came down here."

Haruka looked at her lover, but didn't close the camera. "Where did she go?"

Setsuna answered. "Are you looking for me?"

Haruka jumped and closed the camera, throwing it into Minako's bag. The younger blond laughed again. "Nervous, Haruka?"

"Why would I be nervous? It's your video, your camera, and your turn to get in trouble."

"It's also my fifty dollars. Pay up, Haruka."

The older woman grumbled and handed over the bill.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you were betting on me again."

Michiru smirked from the end of the table she was sitting at, but didn't say a word.

Minako spoke up. "Sorry, Sets. We were."

"What's on that camera?"

Minako giggled. "You don't want to know."

The older woman frowned. "Give me the camera, Minako."

The giggling blond reached in her bag and gave the upset woman the camera. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Haruka laughed. "I had nothing to do with that, Sets. I swear."

Setsuna looked at the footage on the screen and paled. "MINAKO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MADE A PORNO OF ME!"

The other women in the room laughed as Setsuna ran around screaming obscenities to the upcoming idol. Hotaru watched from upstairs in amusement. "Poor Setsuna-mama." The teen felt bad for turning on the woman, but it was worth it to see Minako so happy.

Minako dodegd out of the way as Setsuna lunged for her. Adding insult to injury was the picture the blond took of the fallen time mage.

"Minako, when I catch you, and I will catch you, I'm going to pummel you into the cement with my bare hands."

In reply, the young woman stuck her tongue out and ran out of the house and down the street grinning.

A/N: Michiru is totally on Haruka's side. Michiru was trying to distract Setsuna so Minako couldn't do whatever it is to prove Haruka wrong. She failed. Hotaru is smarter than Michiru and Haruka combined, and she's on Minako's side. Haha, anyways, let me know what you think.


End file.
